


Just About Anything [Podfic]

by çwing (w177yK177y)



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w177yK177y/pseuds/%C3%A7wing
Summary: If x is anything, then how many times will Brian have to remind himself to breathe before he calculates that anything is alsohim?(a podfic)
Relationships: John Bender/Brian Johnson
Kudos: 3





	Just About Anything [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just About Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079013) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> Hello again! And happy month of Yule! I'm on break right now so: it's podfic season, baby.
> 
> Y'all, I _love_ this fic. And this one has been in the works for several months now, actually; I was using my step-brother's (much superior) mic and had 3 lines (three!! ugh I was so mad) left to record when he needed to take it. By the time his break started and I got it back I figured I'd just re-record it. Anyways here it is.

**Podfic of Just About Anything, read by çwing**

17 minutes

Download the [MP3 (10.77mb)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fzc4terhq1lv5qv/just-about-anything.mp3?dl=1) or [WAV (87.32 mb)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xzkvhiky0juxdrl/just-about-anything.wav?dl=1).

Or stream [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xzkvhiky0juxdrl/just-about-anything.wav?dl=0)

  
  


Thanks for listening ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve) for the blanket permission on all her fics! It really helps me out.
> 
> Read the original [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079013).


End file.
